


Friendly Touching

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn Watching, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are roommates. They're comfortable around each other. How far can they push that comfort?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 54
Kudos: 379
Collections: Miraculous Smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot but I just kept going. Not sure when part 2 will be out.

“You ever heard of lemon-stealing whores?”

Marinette gently rubbed her forehead with her fingers. “No. I have not. What’s the joke this time?”

“No joke,” her roommate, Adrien, replied. “It’s, uh—it’s a porn video. But it’s funny, I swear.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay? Prove it.”

Ever since the two heroes had revealed their identities to each other, they’d grown close. Not quite “watch porn together” close, but they were comfortably roommates and friends. He’d stopped flirting with her as Chat, and she’d pushed past her crush on him. She definitely still loved him, and she probably always would, but she was able to set that aside and just be friends with him.

Except then he went and did things like pull up _fucking Pornhub_ on his phone and expect her to watch.

“ _Hey, has it been about ten seconds since we looked at your lemon tree?”_

Marinette stifled a laugh. “Okay. Yeah. This is weirdly funny.”

“Well, they, uh—it turns into normal porn here, so I’ll just turn it off,” Adrien said, quickly shutting off the video and storing the phone in his pocket.

“How did you even _find_ that?”

He gave her a sheepish grin. “Well, you know, sometimes life gets stressful, and porn is…yeah. I keep it to my room, though.”

Marinette shrugged. “I’m not gonna get mad at you for watching porn. I do it too.”

“Oh, really?” he asked. “Found anything good?”

She blushed “Uh—I don’t have any favorites or anything—”

“Y-yeah, forget I asked,” he said, his cheeks turning soft pink. “I’m just gonna—go—”

He headed to his bedroom, leaving Marinette confused and full of _very_ dirty thoughts of Adrien and his cock.

**

After that, they started watching porn together.

They were fully clothed, not watching it for any sexy reasons, but watching it to laugh at the ridiculous scenarios. It started as clips on Adrien’s phone, but soon they graduated to hanging out on the couch watching longer segments.

They always stopped before the fucking started—until Adrien stumbled upon something called “Ladyslut and Cock Noir”.

“Okay, this one we’ve gotta watch all the way through,” he said with a laugh as the video loaded. “I mean, it’s us!”

He tried not to smile too wide at the way she rolled her eyes. _God_ she was cute.

Too bad she’d told him, time and again, that she just wanted to be friends.

_“Cock Noir! The akuma’s invaded my pussy! I need you to destroy it!”_

Marinette was cackling with laughter. “I’m so glad you never made puns that bad.”

“My puns are _comedic genius_ , thank you,” he replied.

_“Cockaclysm!”_

The two actual heroes watching burst into laughter, Marinette actually falling over a bit, her head resting on Adrien’s shoulder. His arm was already resting on the back of the couch, so it was just a slight movement to wrap it around her, holding her close in a platonic and not at all romantic hug.

But then the Chat on screen tore open “Ladyslut’s” costume, revealing her nude form beneath, and the two friends awkwardly shifted apart.

“Should we turn this off now?” Adrien asked.

Marinette blushed. “A-actually—I kind of want to see where this goes.”

They watched in complete silence and headed to their separate bedrooms as soon as it was over.

**

_“In the name of the Moon, I’ll punish you!”_

“Isn’t that just what she says, though?” Marinette asked.

“Well, yeah, but not like _that_ ,” Adrien replied. He shifted in his seat slightly, and his foot brushed Marinette’s leg.

She almost forgot how to breathe for a second. Since they’d watched the entirety of one porn together, they’d started to watch even more, commenting on how unrealistic the sex was, but still— _they were watching porn together. As a habit._

The actual porn was enough to get Marinette sort of in the mood, but what really got her over the edge during her alone time after watching was imagining that Adrien was in the next room over doing the same thing. What he might look like with his hand around his cock, his hips thrusting up to fuck those sinful fingers of his…

She heard a noise, like a strangled groan, and turned to glance at Adrien. His lap was covered by a blanket, but his hand was moving beneath in a telltale up and down motion.

“Um,” she said. “Are you…?”

He quickly brought his hands out from under the blanket, folding them on top of his lap. “Sorry!” he said, flustered. “I just—it’s the porn, you know? I wasn’t—I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to stop!” she replied, the words falling out of her mouth before she could think. “I—I mean, it is porn, that’s what you’re supposed to do, right?”

“I guess—if it won’t bother you?” he asked, and how could it ever bother her? Screw the porn, she could just watch _him_.

“It won’t,” she promised. “I mean, we’re—guy friends do this, don’t they? It’s fine.”

Adrien chuckled. “I wouldn’t know. Definitely never watched porn with Nino.”

“It’s fine,” she repeated, ignoring how her heart was pounding so loudly it almost drowned out his words.

He smiled at her. “So, um—to make it fair, if _you_ wanted to—that’d be okay. I promise I won’t be creepy or weird about it.”

She gave him an uncertain smile and turned her attention back to the naked actors on screen before them. But when Adrien started up again, and made that _groan_ —Marinette slipped her fingers under her own blanket, inside her panties.

She was not surprised to find that she was already wet. She easily slid her fingers past her folds, gently teasing and rubbing her clit. Her eyes closed as she imagined Adrien’s gaze on her, imagined him staring at her hungrily, imagined him _wanting_ her…as soon as she pushed one finger past her entrance, her orgasm hit hard, making her hips jump off the couch and a wanton moan escape her lips.

She opened her eyes to meet Adrien’s gaze, piercing deep green staring at her while his own hand moved vigorously. “ _Fuck_ ,” he said in a hoarse whisper, before abruptly looking away, back at the screen.

“I, um,” Marinette murmured, “I need to go take a shower.” And she left the room before she could do something stupid, like kiss him.

**

Something changed after that. The two started openly masturbating each other, Marinette even bringing a vibrator to their porn sessions.

It was black and green, Chat Noir colors. Adrien couldn’t help but smile the first time he saw it.

But then one evening as they settled in to watch “The Whore of the Rings”, Adrien noticed something different about the living room.

“Where are the blankets?”

“Oh,” Marinette replied, her cheeks pink. “I, uh—I threw them in the wash. You can grab one from your room, if you want.”

He couldn’t help the Cheshire grin that crossed his lips. “I don’t mind if you don’t.” So as the video started playing, Adrien hooked his hands into his pants and pushed them down.

Marinette stared. At his dick. It was hard already, a bead of precum on the tip begging her to touch _fuck he wanted her to touch_

“I—I don’t mind,” she replied, and her pants came off.

He allowed himself to stare just long enough to burn the sight into his memory, smooth legs with creamy skin, a patch of dark curls where they met, the most enticing pussy he’d ever seen peeking out at him. She shifted her legs, and he could see a small sheen on her inner thigh, evidence of her own arousal.

She slid her hand between her legs, and she _whimpered_. Adrien wrapped a hand around his cock, slowly stroking as he watched her grind against her hand. And when she grabbed the vibrator and pushed it into her pussy, her head tilting back as she moaned loudly, clamping her free hand over her mouth to stifle the beautiful sound.

Adrien came embarrassingly quickly, spilling over his hand before the porn actors had even removed their clothes. He excused himself to go clean up.

As he washed his hands and his dick, he could hear Marinette’s moans from the other room. He gripped the bathroom sink until his knuckles turned white, wondering how he’d managed to find himself in this hell.

**

Marinette grew used to masturbating in front of Adrien. It was a strange situation, sure, but they were such close friends they could easily be comfortable with each other.

Plus, there was no better way to unwind after a long day than getting a nice orgasm while staring at Adonis Adrien Agreste jerking himself off.

Maybe she’d never touch him, but she knew what he looked like naked, what his moans sounded like, what expression he made when he came.

The porn was secondary for her at this point—why look at actors when she had Adrien right in front of her?

One evening, as she was trying to watch Adrien and not make it obvious she was—her vibrator sputtered and died.

“ _No_ ,” she whined, pulling it out of her and staring at it like it had murdered her hamster. “I just changed your batteries, you traitor.”

“Shit, it died?” Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded, pouting slightly. “And I was so close, too.”

“Do you—I could help you,” he offered, his voice low enough it made something deep in her belly clench.

“Help me?” she asked. Her legs were still spread, and she suddenly felt so _exposed_.

He leaned close to her, his eyes flicking down to the vibrator in her hand. “Help you finish,” he said. “I-if that’s okay. I mean, I’ve already seen you, so…I just want to help out my friend.”

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to press her bare body against his, wanted more than just an orgasm from him. But that _would_ be crossing a line, so—she’d take what she could get. “Please?”

In an instant, Adrien was beside her, his thigh warm against hers as his hand slid along her leg. “Is—is this okay?” he asked again.

“Yes,” she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. And suddenly, his hand was brushing against her pussy and she moaned, so on edge he barely needed to touch her. But he _did_ touch her, pushing his fingers inside her and rubbing a spot that made her see stars.

“ _God_ , you’re… _fuck_ ,” he murmured. He was slightly hoarse, and she clenched around his fingers at the sound.

“Adrien, fuck, _Adrien_ ,” she moaned, her hands clutching his shoulders, her hips jerking off the couch to press into his touch. Se was so, so close, but she needed it to last, needed time to commit to memory the feeling of _Adrien’s_ fingers inside her, his breath hot on her neck as he hovered mere centimeters away from possibly, hopefully kissing her.

He moved his thumb to rub against her clit, and she came, her body shuddering as she let her head loll, rest against his chest.

“ _Adrien_ ,” she cried, unable to say anything else. “Adrien…”

His hand slowed, the friction against her lessening until he withdrew his hand from her. He was breathing hard, his eyes wide as he shifted back to his original spot on the couch.

A rush of feelings came over her, and she wordlessly rushed out of the room, leaving him behind. She felt satisfied, guilty, confused, _wanting_ , and—it was too much to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien couldn’t get Marinette out of his mind. That was normal, really, he’d loved her for so long that she was just always in is thoughts at least a little, but—things had definitely changed.

They hadn’t talked about what had happened. They acted like he’d never fingered her, like she’d never moaned his name. But—he kept _thinking_ about it.

The sounds she’d made had kept him up at night, his hand around his cock as he imagined her slick heat enveloping him. He’d grunted out his own orgasm so many times as her moans replayed in his mind.

But they still didn’t talk about it.

After a particularly long day, interrupted by _two_ akuma attacks, Adrien collapsed on the couch and pulled up a porn video. He just needed to turn off his mind for a little while and feel better. Marinette wasn’t home, and they’d long established no need to be shy anyways.

But as he was getting into it, the front door opened. “Hey, you want pizza for dinner? I’m craving pepperoni,” Marinette called as she walked into the living room. She froze when she saw Adrien with his pants down, hand around his cock. “Oh.”

“Sorry,” he said quickly, tucking himself away. “I—I didn’t realize you’d be home yet.”

“I figured,” she replied. She sighed and took a seat on the couch beside him. “It’s been one of those days. Don’t stop on my account.”

He mindlessly stroked himself while watching Marinette lift her hips from the couch and slide off her pants and underwear, baring her beautiful pussy and legs. “Did you ever fix your, uh, toy?” he asked.

She shook her head as her hand dipped between her legs. “I ordered a new one, but it could be a while. Why, you want to help again?”

He groaned. “I—If you wanted—”

She bit her lip, and _god_ he wanted her. “It, um—that was better than any vibrator.”

“Really?” he asked, a grin spreading across his face as he leaned closer. “So…round two?”

Her legs spread wider and she murmured, “ _Please_. If—if that’s okay! Friends help each other out, right?”

“Yeah,” he replied, somehow talking though all the breath had left his lungs. “And—since we’re friends—is it okay if I try something different this time?”

Marinette nodded, looking nervous and excited at the same time. Maybe this was a bad idea, but Adrien was thinking with his dick as he moved from the couch to kneel in front of her, his hands sliding up her thighs, pulling her legs further apart. “Oh— _Adrien_ …”

He kissed the inside of her knee, his eyes locked on hers as he pressed out his tongue and licked along her inner thigh, until his mouth brushed her pussy.

She gasped, her hands clenching the couch cushions as her head tilted back. “Please, _please_ ,” she groaned.

His tongue flicked against the cleft of her lower lips, teasing them apart so he could finally taste her. She was _sweet_ , a little musky, and he figured he could stay between her legs for _hours_ , just slowly licking her and savoring her.

“Oh, god, _Adrien_ ,” she cried, her hips jerking up slightly and pressing against his mouth.

His lips found her clit and he sucked gently, quickly rewarded by the sound of broken, babbling moans spilling from Marinette, one hand on the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair. She tugged and he groaned against her pussy, his cock twitching at the sudden pull at his head.

He could focus on this newfound kink later, after Marinette was satisfied. His mouth was flooded with her taste as he lapped at her clit, switching between long, flat licks and quick flicks with the tip of his tongue. He slipped two fingers inside her, fucking her with his hand as he continued to taste her.

“Adrien—fuck, fuck, I— _ah!_ ” She clenched tight around his fingers as she came, and gently pushed him back as she breathed heavily. He slipped his hand out of her and licked his fingers clean, noting the way that she eyed the action, something almost predatory in her gaze.

“Good?” he asked, shifting to sit beside her again, ignoring his cock hard and throbbing. He could take care of himself later.

“So good,” she breathed, glancing at him with a lazy grin. “My turn.”

“Your turn?” he asked, but he was soon answered by Marinette practically pouncing on him, _straddling_ him, her pussy just above his shaft, her lips meeting his roughly. This was a surprise, sure, but a welcome surprise, what they had been leading up to. He wrapped his arms around her waist, fingers slipping under the shirt she still wore, as he returned the kiss just as eagerly.

Her lips moved to kiss his jaw, his neck, trailing lower, across his chest as she slid off his lap, moving to kneel on the floor before him.

“ _Marinette_ ,” he groaned. “You—don’t have to— _oh, fuck_ …”

Her mouth was around the head of his cock as her hand slid along his length. He gripped the couch cushions tightly, trying not to cum in his best friend’s mouth after just a few seconds, but _god_ she was amazing.

She lowered her head, taking more of his cock into her mouth, her tongue drawing swirling lines on the underside of his shaft. Her hand slipped to cup his balls, and he let his head fall back as a moan escaped his throat.

He heard, and _felt_ , her satisfied giggle. He wanted to accuse her of laughing at his suffering, but he could barely form words, let alone coherent thoughts. He lifted his head to glare at her, but then—he saw her looking back at him, wide blue eyes, her lips around his cock, her cheeks suddenly hollowing as she _sucked_.

“Fuck, Marinette,” he moaned, head falling back again. “You’re— _god_ …”

She started to bob her head, her tongue working pure magic against his shaft as she gave him what was undoubtedly the best damn blowjob of his life.

Okay, maybe it was the fact that it was _her_ that made it feel so good, but he didn’t really want to think about the why when he could just _enjoy_ it.

Her lips were on his balls suddenly as she took him _fully_ into her mouth. He moaned, taking all his focus to not thrust into he throat. A few more bobs of her head, and—“Ma— _Marinette_ , I’m—gonna—”

Marinette moved her head back, but kept her tongue swirling around the tip of his cock, and Adrien came. She pulled back quickly, but ropes of his cum ended up on her lips and still poking out tongue.

Well, he’d be jerking off to _that_ sight for weeks.

She licked her lips and swallowed, effectively nailing his coffin shut.

He leaned back against the couch, breathing heavily, wondering if that really just fucking happened.

Marinette stood up slowly. She looked like she might say something, but instead turned and walked quickly to her bedroom, the door slamming shut behind her.

Seemed like they still weren’t going to talk about it.

**

“So, did you tell him?” Alya asked Marinette as the girls rehashed the _incident_ on the phone.

“No,” Marinette replied petulantly. “Still no. I don’t think it’s going to happen.”

“He ate you out, M, I’m pretty sure that means he wants you.”

“Yeah, well, I went down on you that one time when we got drunk, and I’m not interested in _you_ that way.”

“You were also terrible at it,” Alya pointed out with a laugh. “Anyways, why don’t you just _tell_ him?”

“Because—things are _really_ good right now,” Marinette replied. “Sure, it’s not sex, but holy _shit_ , Alya, _Adrien is making me come_. A _lot_. How can I ruin that by going, hey by the way, I’ve been madly in love with you since we were kids, do you feel the same? No? Cool can we just keep this friends with benefits thing even though it’s a hell of a lot more awkward now?”

“That’s not going to happen, and you know it.”

“He’ll laugh in my face and kick me out and I’ll have to crash with you and Nino, and then _you_ don’t get to have sex either.”

Alya just sighed. “That’s not going to happen either. I will _totally_ bang Nino even if you’re in the other room. But just _talk_ to Adrien, okay?”

“Nope,” Marinette said, popping the ‘p’. As she did, she heard the apartment door open. “I gotta go, Alya. Talk to you later.”

She found Adrien in the apartment’s kitchen, putting away plastic containers of food. “I stopped by your parent’s bakery for a croissant, and they gave us enough food for a week,” he said with a laugh. “They would have given me more, but this was all I could carry.”

Marinette smiled. “Let me help you with that.”

“So, was that Alya on the phone?” he asked. “Window was open when I came by, so I overheard a little.”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Were you _eavesdropping_ on me, Kitty?”

“Never, my Lady,” he said with a wide grin. “I fully respect your privacy.”

“Like we have any of _that_ anymore,” she said as she reached past him to put away a container full of her mother’s dumplings.

“You know, i-if you ever want to stop with…that, we can,” Adrien said. He moved one arm to the counter, blocking her in, and she _had_ to look at him and see the sincere look on her face.

“I—I don’t really want to stop,” she confessed.

He smirked, an expression he usually only wore with the mask, then leaned close and kissed her cheek softly. “I’ll leave the rest to you. I have to sit in on a conference call with Japan in…four minutes.”

She huffed. “Fine, but it’s your turn for dishes!”

**

Adrien finally managed to hang up after _Gabriel_ secured a deal for fabric from a Japanese supplier. It was _boring_ , and he found himself just almost dozing off more than once.

His mind wandered to what he’d heard just before coming home as he _finally_ changed out of his work clothes. He’d taken the _express_ route, transformed and leaping across rooftops, which meant he heard nearly every word Marinette said.

He wasn’t _trying_ to listen, but his enhanced hearing and the fact that he could always pick out her voice meant he heard her say she was in love. With him.

So as soon as his meeting was over, he left his room to find Marinette. He _had_ to tell her how he felt. Now that he knew it was _possible_ to be this lucky, to have _her_ , he didn’t want to wait one second longer. It didn’t matter that he was just wearing boxers—she’d seen more already.

Her bedroom door was closed, but he could hear the buzzing of the replacement vibrator that had recently arrived. And then, from an angel’s lips, “ _Adrien_ ….”

He knocked lightly on the door.

“Yeah?” Marinette called, her voice slightly strained.

Adrien took a breath before opening the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Marinette, nude and beautiful, vibrator between her legs, hair splayed out on the bed, her lips parted and pink and _god_ he wanted her.

“Did you need something?” she asked, her words punctuated by a gasp as the vibrator buzzed over her clit.

“ _Marinette_ ,” he murmured, unable to stop himself from moving forward. He moved onto the bed, kneeling over her. She lifted her head, propping herself up on her elbows, her lips barely an inch from his.

“Y-yeah?” she asked softly, her eyes wide.

He kissed her, cupping her cheek with one hand as he parted his lips against her, slid his tongue against her plush lips. She welcomed him, her arm wrapping around his torso as she kissed him and _moaned_ against him. She gently sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, and he slowly, gently pushed her back against the mattress, his hips meeting hers.

The vibrator, forgotten, buzzed against his cock, making him _groan_ before Marinette quickly tossed it to the side.

“Adrien,” she murmured. “What are we doing?”

“No more excuses,” he replied. “I can’t keep saying I’m just helping you out. I _want_ you, Marinette. I need you, I _love you_ …”

She smiled widely. “You—you love me?”

“Of course I do.” He kissed her again, soft kisses trailing across her jaw, down her neck. “Ever since I met you. You’re my partner, my life, my world… _my_ Marinette.”

She gasped as he brushed her breast with his hand, cupping the swell of flesh in his palm. “I—I love you too— _Adrien!_ ” His lips were on her breast, gently sucking, as he tugged off his boxers. “Adrien…make me yours, _please_.”

“God, _yes_ ,” he groaned. His lips met hers again, his hands gripping her hips. He pushed himself against her, his cock slipping against her folds. Fuck, she was so _wet_ , and she kissed him so eagerly as she spread her legs apart.

Her hand was suddenly on his cock, soft fingers brushing his length before gripping him and guiding him to her core. He pushed inside her, just half an inch, and nearly came at the _look_ on her face, so blissful and _loving_.

She lifted her hips, and he sank inside her more. “Adrien,” she murmured, and he snapped forward, his fingers digging into her hips as he sheathed himself fully inside her.

He wanted to stay there, enjoying the feel of her hot and wet around him, the way her walls fluttered against him as she whimpered—but he had to _move_ , pulling out of her to thrust hard back into her.

“Adrien, _yes!_ ” she cried, wrapping her legs around his hips, drawing him close against her. He rocked into her, taking her, _claiming_ her as he fucked her, admiring the face she made when she moaned in pleasure.

“Mine,” he grunted, pressure building in him, his orgasm fast approaching. All he could think about was her, her, _her_. “My love, my Lady, my Mari- _nette!_ ” He kissed her as he came, pulling his cock out of her at the last second, letting his cum splash across her stomach.

But as he was catching his breath, she _whimpered_ , a needy whine that drew his attention. He couldn’t leave her wanting…He slid a hand down her body, quickly pushing two fingers inside her to replace his cock.

“Ahh—fuck, _yes_ ,” she cried, her hips snapping up to meet his hand. “Right there, right there— _yes!_ ”

Her pussy clenched around his fingers as the heel of his hand rubbed her clit. The moans she made when she came were beautiful, erotic, _perfect_ , just like her.

She rested on the bed, her eyes screwed shut as she panted, coming down from her orgasm. He withdrew his fingers from her and licked them clean as he watched her eyes flutter open. She smiled at him, and he couldn’t help but kiss her again.

“I love you,” she murmured. “I love you, Adrien. Chaton.”

“I love you too,” he replied, unable to stop the wide grin crossing his face. “I love you!”

She giggled. “I’ve got a feeling I’ll be hearing that for a while.”

“For the rest of our lives,” he promised. “If you’ll have me, my Lady.”

“Always, Chaton,” she responded, a gentle kiss to his lips. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make my day, even if you're typing one handed


End file.
